The Beginning Story 1
by herbie1007
Summary: It is the celebration of the first anniversary of the brides arrival but where is Jason?
1. Chapter 1

It was perfect evening for the celebration of the brides' arrival in Seattle. The sky was clear and in Seattle that was rarely the case. Lottie's was lit up and the voices and music could be heard across the square. The children had been permitted to stay and were having a grand time running around the square. They had sparklers and were not so patiently awaiting the fireworks. The adults were quite boisterous as food was plentiful and the booze was flowing.

Jemma Bolt Stemple , heavy with child, had excused herself from the inside activities telling Aaron, her husband, that she needed to walk and all the craziness in Lottie's was bothering her a bit. She ,however had an ulterior motive. She hadn't seen her brothers for quite awhile and since if anyone deserved to celebrate the arrival of the brides it was them, She was a bit disturbed. Mostly she was worried about her eldest brother. Jason. He was as gregarious as gregarious can be. The bulk of credit for the brides' arrival should be credited to him. He had been distracted ever since Clancy had arrived with Candy's brother and sister and a note from their mother. She couldn't imagine that the children bothered Jason since he acted like a big brother to most of the children in town. Josh was probably romancing one of several brides with whom he was involved. Hopefully Jeremy was asking Candy to marry him and this time it would take. She wanted Candy as a sister-in law

Where was Jason? She had never known him to miss a celebration. He had been known to even go to parties to which he hadn't been invited. In particular, he loved to crash anything given by Aaron. Luckily those days were no more as Aaron and Jason were now brother-in-laws thanks to her and somewhere along the way a strange friendship and respect had formed between the two former foes. They could still cause quite a ruckus when they were at odds but generally ended up either at Lottie's for drinks orJemma's for dinner and sometimes both.

Just as she started to head to her brothers' cabin, she spotted the Romeo of the group. Josh was always noticeable because of his height and that golden hair. He had Peggy and Ann hanging on his arms with a smile that lit up the square. How does he get away with that still?

She said to herself,"I hope he doesn't lose the one he really loves but he is sure charming and loveable."

She went over to him and ask the girls if she might have a chance to speak with her brother. They, both, smiled and went over to Lottie's blowing kisses as they went. Josh bent over and kissed her and patted her belly . "What can I do for my favorite sister?" he asked. Jemma not one to waste time went right at the problem. "What is wrong with Jason and why isn't he here celebrating?" Josh grimaced. "So there is a problem and I think it has something to do with Clancy's arrival and that note Jason got from Candy's mother."

Josk, looked at her and said, "Lord Pixie, we should have called you Gypsy instead. Sometimes I think you are a mind or a card reader." Josh sighed and said' there is a lot going on and its not good.'' " What about Jeremy does he know?" reacted Jemma, "why haven't I been kept in the loop".

"Jeremy knows nothing, he is so off on cloud nine with this engagement thing that Jason could drop dead in front of him and he wouldn't know. It is not his fault and his world is about to be hit with an earthquake." "Jeremy! What in Sam Hill is going to happen to Jeremy?" a worried Jemma replied. At this moment, Aaron approached and sensed his wife's anxiety."Bolt ,why are you upsetting my wife?". Josh glanced at Lottie's door and wish he could find a way to slither away and go join the girls. It had been such a great night.

"Okay, the letter informed Jason that Candy's mother was dying. Those kids are here to stay. She asked for help from Jason knowing how much Candy depends on him as well as Jeremy. She didn't tell Jeremy. Jason is carrying all this around with him. In addition to that news I am certain that this opened a very old deep wound with Jason." said Josh."Before you asked what wound it is years old and I am not certain Jason wants you to know." Jemma outraged scolded Josh, "He is my brother too. In many ways ,he is more of a father. If this is hurting him I should know, plus what about Jeremy?"

Aaron informed both Josh and Jemma that Ben had informed him that Jason was busy with a telegraph from New Bedford for Candy. All three sighed and agreed couldn't be good news. At that moment they saw Candy stumble into the dormitory with Jeremy in pursuit.

Josh said "I have to go find Jason, now. I am sure this hit him harder that you realize." Jemma was not going to be left out and felt she needed to help. Aaron convinced her to go home and Josh would come over for breakfast. They decided they would let Jason go to work and Josh and Jeremy would come over for a discussion now that one part of the problem has struck.

Jemma asked Aaron what could possibly be wrong. Aaron replied "When your father died , Jason was 20. He was engaged. Josh was 13, Jeremy was 8 and you were just 4. I don't know what happened to the fiance' but I suspect we about to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning Chapter 2

Alone, Jason sat on his porch watching the fireworks. They were celebrating what many in town believed was his most significant achievement. Jason smirked and took a sip of his whiskey. The year anniversary of the arrival of the New Bedford brides was significant for Seattle as the town grew and civilization had arrived. He thought of the strenuous adventure as one of the craziest things he had accomplished. No one believed that he could get 100 women to move across the country, much less stay for a year. Aaron Stemple was certain that he would be owner of the mountain and just in case the contract didn't win the mountain for him, Aaron put a number of major challenges in his way. The mountain was safe, Jason had done the impossible.

Jason, however, was not in the mood to celebrate. He had just delivered the news to Candy that her mother had died. He was wondering whether she was feeling the same things he felt many years ago when he realized that he was now the custodian for his younger siblings. He was about the same age as Candy back then 20. He wondered if anyone could tell how much he really just wanted to run from Seattle with Kathleen, his fiancé, and disappear rather than be responsible for his two brothers and sister.

He remembered at the funeral and the gravesite Jeremy and Jemma clinging to his arms, he caught Josh frequently staring at him with a great deal of anguish . Anguish, anguish, he was exploding with anguish but he mustn't ,couldn't show it. He couldn't believe that his entire life had been turned upside down in five days

He reminisced about the day many years ago when he arrived back in Seattle from Scotland. He had been sent to Scotland close to 4 years ago to attend a proper college for a future lair of Kilmarron. He had missed his family and Seattle terribly. He had not want to leave for Scotland as his mother had just died but his Grandfather and Uncle Duncan insisted. They paid all the expenses but provided his father with some financial aid in order to have him go to Scotland.

He had excelled at his classes and sports but found the aristocracy of Scotland a bit uppity for his taste. He much preferred the down to earth people of Settle as few as there were. He had been friends with Aaron Stemple when they were younger but as they advanced in their teen years, Aaron's father wanted Aaron involved in business and little time for frivolous friendships. Aaron changed during that time but Jason was hoping since Jason was joining his family business maybe they could rekindle their friendship

The sight of his father, Joshua, Jeremy and Jemma waiting on the dock for him made him feel like the richest man in the world. As he hugged his father who was a big, tall, strong man like Jason, Jason realized all was not right. His father had aged more than the four years and felt a bit frail. Jason chose to think he had been working too hard. Beside Jason was a beautiful black Irish 19 year old surprise fiancé, Kathleen, accompanied by her Aunt Mae, their chaperone for the long trip by boat, rail and then boat again.

Josh and Jeremy were all over Jason but Jemma just stared at him. He couldn't blame her as she hardly knew him but Jason was determined to fix that problem. He lifted her up and plopped her on his shoulders as he introduced the Bolt clan. Jemma showed no fear and was not happy when she was returned to the ground.

Dinner was a grand celebration at Lottie's. Lottie was member of the family and had helped his father enormously with his siblings while he was gone. Jason was growing more concerned about his father as Lottie approached and he requested to see him alone tomorrow. Jason was sure something was wrong. Kathleen and Jason took a short stroll as everyone was exhausted from all the travelling. Jason shared his feeling with Kathleen. She reassured him that all would be okay as nothing was going to interrupt her marrying him.

At that moment, Jason was startled from his thoughts by Joshua's approach. Josh called out,"Where have you been big brother, everyone wanted to celebrate with you?". Jason grabbed Josh in a giant hug then said, Know I don't tell you often enough what a wonderful young man that you have become." Josh laughingly asked,"What are you drinking, could I have some." Jason released his grip and Josh smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder. "Listen" he said, "I have stuff to do in town in the morning. I am going to be late to camp and Jeremy may come with me." Jason responded ,"take whatever time you need. You do a great job, Josh." Josh just smiled when he saw Jeremy approach. "Be careful of big brother here, he is a bit sentimental and giving hugs which can break your ribs." Jason said "Let's turn in. It has been a big day and tomorrow promises to be busy." He then wrapped his arms around his brothers' shoulders and went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua and Jeremy were laughing heartily as they approached Aaron and Jemma's house. Candy had told Jeremy she intended to spend the morning with Molly and Chris. Jeremy admitted that his memory of their father's death was foggy.

Still laughing, they knocked on the door. Aaron asked sarcastically as he opened the door,"What is so funny? I thought all this is about your big brother's bad mood". Jeremy struggled through his laughing to tell the story about how Josh and he interrupted something between Lottie and Clancy when they stopped to tell her she was needed. The door had been opened so they let themselves into the bar. Josh had called to Lottie who after quite a few moments came down disheveled. She agreed to come begrudgingly. As she went up the stairs and they started out the door, Clancy's voice calling her back to whatever they were doing could be heard.

From inside they could hear Jemma laughing. She came to the door and asked "Should I set the table for one or two more? Is there a reason why you decided to include Lottie?" Josh shook his head and answered, "I was only twelve when father died, I think Lottie can give us a more objective and complete recollection."

Aaron corrected Josh, "You were 13." Both Josh and Jeremy smirked at each other as Josh shot back, "No, I was 12." Jeremy decided to jump in before this turned into an incredibly stupid argument. Jeremy patted Aaron on the back and said," Jason says you are suffering from pre baby nervousness. You may not realize it but you have been arguing with us the last couple of weeks over everything and at the same time nothing. Jason feels you are controlling all your concerns and stress around Jemma and taking it out on us. He said to give you leeway and smile." Aaron insisted,"I am totally in control regarding the future birth of our baby." Josh quipped back," You will never be in control again if the baby turns out like her. Besides Pixie,we called her the bomb in the cabin." Jemma growled, "I never heard that and why on earth would you call me the bomb?"

Jeremy added, "Again Jason said you have been a bachelor for 38 years. Your house is decorated beautifully with wallpaper, velvet chairs and curtains." Josh said "Aaron do you remember on Sunday when the entire family was in church and I was holding Jemma to give my mother a break. We were all in our Sunday best. Jemma literally exploded, I never knew a baby could possibly poop that much. I was freaking out because it was all over me. I threw up all over the people in the pew in front of us and come to think of it, Maude was in front covered. She was angry while the rest of the church laughed. Jeremy found the biggest object to hide behind which was Jason. Jason was laughing with tears coming down his face . Jason's laughter was short lived though, he had to go back to church to clean up the mess. Good luck with all the velvet in here". Aaron laughed at the memory ,"It was one of the few times that my father really laughed, belly laugh." Jemma tried to look angry and deny everything but in the end she chuckled. Jeremy added, "I can see the day when Aaron goes to work with spit up on the back of his suit. You know that you are quite fastidious that may be coming to an end."

Just then a somewhat grumpy Lottie and Clancy knocked at door. They were uncertain what this was all about due to the rude hour that the boys showed up. Jemma explained, "Candy's mother died and Jason had known she was sick for a few days. Josh felt a wound had been opened from when father died and that Jason was concerned that Jeremy was taking on the responsibility of two children if he continued to want to marry Candy." Jeremy added, " Jason is just not Jason. He seems a bit depressed and I have never seen him depressed. He is always we can do this we are the Bolts. He hardly attended the party and I swear last night he was going to tuck me in. Just strange."

Jemma called everyone to the table for coffee, eggs, grits and bacon. Jemma said "we can talk while we eat." Jemma led the breakfast in grace," Thank You Lord for the food we eat and our family which is here at the table. Help my beloved husband with his anxiety and let us help my dear, dear brother with whatever he is going through at this time."


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning Chapter 4

"I admit that Jason's limited time at the celebration was abnormal for him,"acknowledged Lottie as she grabbed another one of Jemma's scrumptious biscuits "but about what else are you worry worts talking " Jeremy chimed in first." He is different. He is melancholy, depressed, and sentimental, three words which I never applied to him. I didn't know until last night after the fact that Candy's mother was Ill "Jeremy took took a moment to scoop up some more eggs. Josh chirped up, "These are a lot better than yours ,brother. I can actually recognize them as eggs. Aaron, you wouldn't mind 3 hungry loggers coming over every morning for breakfast?" A resounding "YES! I would. Lottie makes a wonderful breakfast for 3 hungry loggers" answered Aaron. At that moment an elbow ever so gently hit him in the ribs from his wife.

Josh jumped in again," Lottie, he has been calling Kathleen in his sleep the last few nights. I didn't even remember her name until that, I hardly remember her from 17 years ago. I remember she was there and then she was not. To the best of my knowledge he has never spoken her name since then." "Who is Kathleen?" asked both Jeremy and Jemma in unison.

Josh replied, "Our brother came back from Scotland engaged . I have memories of her. She was beautiful and she seem nice enough. I really don't know what happened except she dumped him when he needed her most. It may have been that shrew of an aunt who accompanied her who caused it."

Once again, Jemma and Jeremy said in unision, "Jason engaged?" Aaron felt the need to add,"You are right about one thing, Josh, she was a beauty. She reminded me of those porcelain figurines where couples are dancing." Jemma slit her eyes in mock anger,"You mean those figurines all over the house. You have Kathleen all over the house. The women who broke Jason's heart." A round of laughter went around the table. Josh smile and said," You know what is getting thrown at you in the next fight."

Lottie sat and stared at the ceiling for a moment before she started," Jason may be going through some thing and a bit moody but remember he was 20 when your father died. Younger than all of you are. At 20, he was left with 3 siblings and a struggling business. When I look at the three of you, I am amazed that you all turned out so well. Jason played a large part in that. " Here, here" said Clancy as he finished his breakfast. " Jeremy you think he is hovering over you,he knows the responsibility and how having children dropped into your life can change ones life. He is worried for you and Candy. He truly wants a perfect life for you all." Aaron smiled and added, "Well Jemma has found the perfect life and husband."

Lottie sighed,"I wish I had Jason's approval to tell you about Kathlenn but here goes. She was a real beauty, Kathleen Ryan. She was white lace Irish. Her brother had attended the same school as Jason. She had long, black, wavy hair with large deep brown eyes. She could easily be a muse for an artist. Her clothes were beautiful and expensive and she smelled like a garden of roses. From what I was told, it was love at first sight." This time Josh, Jeremy, Jemma and Clancy all said."Jason love at first sight!". Lottie laughed and proceeded,"Yes, love at first sight. I believe she did love him. She had agreed to move to Seattle which was going to be a major step down. She was willing to struggle with the business. It was obvious that her family was well to do.

"Aunt Mae , her chaperone, was another story. She was a righteous, pompous heartless bully. I believe she was sent by the father to convince Jason to join their family businesses and leave Seattle or get Kathlenn to leave Jason. Do you need more than that which means going back to your father's death?" "Yes!" was answered uniformly by all at the table.

Lottie answered, "Well here we go, Jason please forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning Chapter 5

Lottie smiled remembering the party at her place the night of Jason's return. "They had decided to celebrate his return and his engagement to Kathleen. She had a beautiful red silk dress with red Irish lace sleeves. It looked like she had diamonds in her hair. She could have worn a sack and been stunning but tonight she was breathtaking. Jason arrived in his tan jacket and red shirt which she requested so that everyone would know they were a couple. They didn't need to match to be recognized as a couple, they just lit up the room when they were together. First, we had a small family dinner in the private room which included the Bolts, Kathleen, Aunt Mae and myself. We all laughed and talked through the meal except her, Aunt Mae. Kathleen was seated between Jason and Aunt Mae which enabled Aunt Mae to whisper in Kathleen's ear. Kathleen was enjoying herself with the exception of each time Aunt Mae felt the need to privately talk to her. Finally, Kathleen had enough and loudly said,"Stop with your nonsense, it is rude." For a moment, there was total silence but no one wanted to have this ruin the evening so the lively chatter resumed."

Lottie noticed Josh in deep thought,"Josh, are you beginning to remember that night?" Josh sighed"Yes, I remember that Kathleen was beautiful but mostly I remember that she devil of an aunt. You better tell the rest, Lottie, because I visualize her more as a fire breathing dragon than an elderly aunt." Lottie laughed,"Josh, you are not far from wrong."

"Well, the dinner was done and we were getting ready to join a larger gathering in the bar room. I asked unfortunately, when the wedding would occur." said Lottie. Lottie sat there shaking her head,"I have often wondered if things would be different had I not asked at that moment." Jeremy stuttered which he had not done in quite a while,"What happened Lottie?" "All hell broke loose." First, Kathleen proudly said,"We intend to be married Friday. We are keeping it simple, family only. Those who are here now will be at the wedding. We want to start our life together as soon as possible. I have my mother's dress so we are ready to go."

"I guess you could say the demon had enough, she opened her mouth and started to spew her venomous words ." lamented Lottie. "I guess you can say that we found how she really felt" sighed Lottie. "Aunt Mae first turned bright red and then proceeded,"You will not marry next Friday in this God forsaken mud hole. First, they live in these little boxes, you belong in a mansion. Not only do they live in boxes but a significant amount of the time, they live in tents surrounded by men in tents who looked and smell like they bathe once a year. " Kathleen yelled," Stop, this is my life not yours." Jason put his arm around her waist and said," Don't let her upset you, she is unhappy woman who hates to see people happy."

Aunt Mae continued," This so called engagement dinner should have been formal. I suspect that no one has a tuxedo in this town." Johnathan cleared his throat and said "I beg your pardon, I have both a formal tux and kilt but I fail to see how they make me a better person." Aunt Mae admitted,"Yes, the Bolts are from the Scottish aristocracy. Everyone in our family approves of Jason but he would be better suited to work with our family businesses. We do have offices in San Francisco."

Before Jason or Johnathan could say anything she continued,"Last but not least, you have us sitting at the table with a common bar maid. Who knows how many and whom she has entertained. We are in the back of a bar."

Jonathan now angry replied, "How dare you say anything disparaging about Lottie about whom you know little." Johathan started coughing as both Jason and Kathleen went to his assistance. Jason glared at Aunt Mae, "I will be with you in one moment." I realized that the children were still in the room. Jeremy and Josh were both telling something to Jemma. Suddenly, Jemma who looked like an angel that evening ran over to Aunt Mae grabbed her hand and sunk her teeth into it as hard as she could. Aunt Mae screamed and raised her hand to hit Jemma. Jason swiftly moved and caught Aunt Mae's wrist before she could strike Jemma. "You will not hit my sister, my father will decide what punishment if any that she will receive. If I have any say, it would be no."said Jason. Aunt Mae's response "She is a heathen. Kathleen, see how they are treating your aunt." Kathleen walked over to Jemma and took a few of the diamond clips out of her hair which Jemma had been admiring and placed them in her hair. Jemma smiled from ear to ear."

Lottie continued,"Kathleen, her dark eyes radiating anger, approached her aunt. "You will go to your room. I will have no more to do with you no matter what father says. I am staying for the party and may be out all night but you are not invited." Aunt Mae huffed and left."

Lottie said "This last little tid bit, I don't really know what happened. Kathleen did not sleep in her bed, Jason did not make it back to the cabin. Your family had another cabin which they rented out so maybe they went there. Let's take a break.""


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning Chapter 6

Jason sat at the table in the middle of the tent which he shared with his brothers at the logging camp. He had been working diligently on bids for jobs in California, Oregon, and Washington areas. Business had been great, recently was the first time they had to turn away some jobs. They had really made a name for themselves when they won Captain Silas's ship job, thanks to his youngest brother Jeremy. Captain Silas was happy to spread the word that the Bolt Brothers offered superior product and service. The alliance with Aaron Stemple had helped tremendously as well, this alliance had been facilitated by the marriage between his sister and Aaron. None of the brothers or Aaron had any desire to upset Jemma Bolt Stemple especially since she was pregnant plus she was one tough petite female. The males had put away their boxing gloves and found peaceful co-existence was quite profitable.

Jason's thoughts turn to his family. He kept telling himself that Josh and Jeremy were grown men and very capable businessmen. Jason reminded himself that he can't be ordering them around as he often did. Jason always took charge of situations and sent "the boys" on their assignment. First, he thought I must not call them, boys. If this partnership is to work long term, he must confer with his brothers more often rather than giving commands. It was going to be tough as he was use to being the boss. He had to be in the beginning just to keep his siblings sheltered and fed. They never knew the number of times they were close to financial destruction. He thought redistributing responsibilities might not be so bad after all, maybe he could get rid of the feeling that the world rested on his broad shoulders. Jeremy was anxious to take on more repsonsibility and he loved the logging business. His plans for Josh were a little different. He wanted to take responsibility away from Josh in order that he might be able to work towards becoming a lawyer. Judge Cody was due in town soon and Jason had telegraphed that he would appreciate some time to discuss his idea. Josh was a fantastic bookkeeper but Jason knew that was not his passion. Thanks to the prosperity of Bolt Brothers Co., Jason may be able to let Josh go during winter when business slowed. Jason was determined to find a way to help his brother and everyone knew Jason could accomplish the impossible. Jemma had found her own way and was happily married with of all people, Aaron Stemple. Jason and Aaron had been friends as young children but that father of his put an end to that. Jemma had restored their friendship.

Next, Jason drifted in his thoughts to his parents. They were the most wonderful and loving people in the world as far as Jason thought. He had eight years alone with them. His mother had blonde curly hair and green eyes; his father had brown hair with striking blue eyes, they were a handsome couple. He spent a great deal of time with both. His mother was the educator while his father started taking him to the camp around 4. He learnt so much from both of them. He loved both of them so much

The lunch bell was rung. Jason left to tell Swede that he hadn't been sleeping well so he was going to catch some sleep, please wake him up at the end of lunch. "Sure boss." replied the tall blonde logger. Swede went back to the loggers and informed that the boss was taking a nap. Corky shocked,"Well that is a first. I told you something is wrong with him for the last few days."

Jason fell into a restless slumber almost immediately. Kathleen was once again there. He felt that he had buried her into the dark recesses of his mind but the death of a woman he hadn't known unfortunately has resurrected her. He had returned with her to that rustic little cabin where they made love for the first and only time. He had been with other women before but being with the women you love was beyond compare.

Jason and Kathleen prepared to leave. Jason leaned over and kissed his fiancé,"Last night was beyond my dreams but we are going to pay today. I will go in with you to see Aunt Mae." Kathleen wrapped her arms around her beloved," No, I can handle her really. She is much calmer when we are alone". Jason response was, "I will gladly take a bullet for you, nothing she can say to me would change my mind. You are the only one for me." The two young lovers enjoyed a prolonged kissing session. Jason released her and began,"We have got to get going, I have to face the music with my father before my review of the logging operations. He really likes you and will view what we did as I don't respect women enough. You have to marry me now, Kathleen, or I will be labelled a ruin man." She laughed, " I can't imagine anything that could change my mind, you are so much more than any prince in shining armour that I dreamed about as a child. Let's go face our music. I need to get some plans for the wedding done."

At the door, they once again embraced each other for a moment. Kathleen stared up at her fiancé," I never thought that I could fine a man as strikingly handsome as you with the soul of a poet and a heart of gold." He smiled back at her," You are not to shabby yourself". She jokingly softly slapped him proclaiming, "You brut."

They started their walk to town holding hands. Kathleen turned to Jason and said, " How many children do you wish?" Jason stopped and rub his chin as if he was thinking and said ,"Five would be nice, four boys and one girl." Kathleen puzzled asked,"Why one girl." Jason smiled," If the girls are like you, I will never leave the house. I will just stay at home and admired my beauties and their mother. At least with they boys, I will take them to work. Are you thinking of children all ready?" "Honestly,' she grinned,"after last night I imagine we will have some problems with self control."

They had reached the town and Kathleen stood on her toes to kiss her fiancé good by for the day. Jason turned to leave and noticed some clouds heading in the direction of the mountain "Till tonight"' he waved.

Big Swede woke up Jason as requested. "Are you alright, Jason? I heard you call for someone by the name of Kathleen." Swede left the tent and Jason grunted,"Damn , go away. Why are you haunting me?"

"Work is what I need!" exclaimed Jason. Jason left his tent trying to forget the past. He stopped for a moment and decided that he was happy Swede had awakened him when he did If the dream had proceeded any further he and his siblings lives were about to take a horrible turn for the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning Chapter 7

Lottie felt it was time to resume. She inquired from the Bolts, "What do each of you remember about your father's death?" Jemma was first to reply, "I see a coffin, the hole in which they buried him, and holding on to Jason for dear life." Jeremy spoke of the horrible walk from camp and everyone telling him what a wonderful man, father was. Josh was very solemn, he stood up from the table and walk to the window, "I remember being terribly scared. I thought of Jason as just being a big child. It never occurred to me he could really take care of us before."

Josh sat at the table and continued with a faraway look in eyes," Da had taken all of us except Jason to the camp, father was agitated at Jason though I had no idea why at the time. He told us that today he is going to spend with Jason and we could play. Mother had supplied the camp with books for us as well so we were accustomed to being on our own. The emergency bell clang and I saw men running." Josh stood up again and walked to window. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes." Josh let out a large sigh and added, "The bell rang frequently, I didn't expect it to be anything. I told Jeremy and Jemma to come with me to find out what was happening. If I had known I would never had told them to come with me. Father was laying there on the ground, not responding to anything the men were trying. His lips were turning blue. When the men realized we were there, they tried to get us to go into father's tent. Jemma broke away and ran up to father and knelt telling him to get up. Jeremy and I knew that he was dead, both of us had started crying. As if by some miracle, one of the men called out ,"Here comes, Jason."

Josh tilted his head back a bit and laughed, "I was never, and I mean was never so happy to see anyone in my life. The three of with tears streaming down are faces just bolted for him. He was walking like a man on top of world with a big smile on his face. As we got near he realized we were in distress and knelt to be on level with the younger ones." Josh came back to the table, Clancy was next to him. Clancy suggested to Jemma that maybe a drink was called for as it was approaching noon and this was pretty serious stuff. Jemma looked at Aaron who signaled approval. Out came the whiskey and all but Jemma took a shot.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Is it Jason?" Lottie inquired. Jeremy laughed, "Never have I heard him knock so lightly." Aaron got up to find out who was at the door and found a solemn looking Candy. Candy was looking for Jeremy as her brother and sister wanted to lay down after hearing the news about their mother, they were devastated. Jeremy got up and explained to her what was going on about Jason. He asked the others if she could stay for a bit and all agreed she was member of the family. Candy was a little hesitant as she was already overwhelmed by her loss.

Everyone now turned and looked at Josh for him to continue his story. "When Jason realized it was about father that we were crying. He stood and ran as fast as he could. We trailed behind him quite a bit. By the time we reached the spot, Jason was kneeling beside father. He put his arms around his shoulders and cradled our father's head in the nape of his neck. I heard a sound which I never heard before. Jason was sobbing. Jason rocked our father telling him that he was loved and he couldn't leave us. Jemma went up to Jason and just laid against his back while she cried. Jeremy leaned against Jason and I put my hand on his shoulder. We were like that for about 5 minutes. Jason eventually stood, he asked two men to get two of the wagons so that we could take the body to town and the other one for us. I didn't realize at the time but another punch to the gut was coming at Jason. He was advised that father had been ill for awhile and had not been maintaining the equipment. Only one wagon was in working shape." Josh moved his neck from side to side to relieve the tension. Everyone sat at the table in total silence until Jeremy suggested that maybe Josh had enough. Josh shook his head no that he could continue. Aaron stood and offered another shot to all.

"Jason told us to go to father's tent while he spoke to the men." Josh continued. "When we were permitted out of the tent ,father was in the wagon. Jason asked if anyone wanted to sit with the driver otherwise we would have to walk back to town." I noticed some books on the wagon with father which I now know are our business books. "Jason turned and told someone to write a list of damaged equipment. Lord, I never realized before Jason was left with a failing business."

Josh turned to Jeremy, "It is your turn, you can tell the walk back to town. "Thanks," grumbled Jeremy. He told how they were exhausted. Jemma would not go on the wagon with father's body. Reluctantly, Jason told her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was pleased with this as she was attached to him already. The wagon started and the four Bolts walked behind it. Since this wagon was in precarious shape, they all went slowly back to town. Jeremy admitted shortly after the trip started both he and Josh grabbed Jason's hands. Jason had sent one of the men ahead to warn Lottie and Kathleen what happened and please be there to help. "We must have been quite a site. Women started crying when they saw us. Jason was ready to drop from carrying .Pixie plus the responsibilities ahead of him."

Candy put her hand on her fiancé's shoulder. "Exactly, why are you all gathered together to discuss Johnathan Bolt's death." Lottie informed her about Jason's fiancé and the fact that all this played a part in her leaving him. Lottie also mentioned Jason would be responsible for his three siblings and her mother's death has appeared to stir up some memories that are making him act not like Jason.

Candy said," I have to get back to Chris and Molly. Jeremy inform me of what I miss." Lottie said, "Let's move this to my place and I will treat for lunch." Clancy called out, "And?" to which Lottie sighed ,"Drinks , also."


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning Chapter 8

There is nothing compared to hard work to chase demons away thought Jason as he entered his tent. He scanned the tent and saw no signs of his brothers being present. They must have decided to take the whole day off, Jeremy is probably with Candy and the children. He groaned as he realized that he had just opened the door to those painful thoughts of yesteryear.

A major turning point in his life was his father's death. He went from a happy engaged, carefree 20year old man to a custodian of three younger siblings and part owner of a lumber company on the verge of collapse which was his only means to support his brothers and sister not to mention his fiancé. The problems he faced did not compare to the pain he felt at the lost of his beloved father.

Jason reminisced about what must have appeared as a funeral parade to everyone observing him and the trio following the wagon carrying the body of his father. He was literally ready to collapse due to carrying his sister and the realization of how his future and that of his fiance now looked.

Luckily, Lottie and Kathleen greeted them. Lottie took the children to give the couple a few moments of privacy. Kathleen embraced him around his shoulders and told him to let it go. He grabbed her as close to him as possible and sobbed into her shoulder for about a minute. Once he regained his composure then he grabbed her hand and started for a walk.

In the tent, Jason sat at the table. His mind was a vivid tapestry of images and voices of one of the worst days of his life. He recollected walking hand in hand in silence with his future bride. Finally, Jason advised her that it would be impossible to go to San Francisco for a honeymoon due to the children and the business. Kathleen turned to him and held his face in both hands and lightly scolded him that she was not stupid. She realized all this as soon as she heard about Johnathan's death. She insisted that they maintain the schedule for their marriage. She still wanted to be married in three days. Jason was reluctant and really thought Kathleen and her aunt should consider going to Olympia for a few days, Kathleen should really evaluate raising his three siblings, he would need to work a lot of hours to resurrect the business and he will be unable to build the new house until he had righted the business. He wanted to marry more than anything but this is not what he had promised her. She shook her head and smiled. She loved him and if they had to live in a cave with an orphanage full of children, she would. The wedding is going to happen in three days as planned. He planned on his father's funeral being the day before their marriage. Kathleen knew exactly where Jason was going in bringing up the funeral. She didn't care if it was inappropriate, they needed to start the healing of this family immediately. Jason remembered his eyes filling with tears when she gave her little speech. He lifted her up in a giant hug and twirled her around until he started getting dizzy. He gently put her down and they started kissing.

On the walk back to town, he admitted that he was scared to death about the children. Josh and he had been great brothers but now he has to act like a father. He wasn't their father, he was meant to be big a brother, the buddy. Kathleen reassured him that we will learn as we go along. Jason advised her that Lottie would assist, she was really a member of the family. The people from Seattle were kind and would help. He was more afraid of his responsibility with his 3 siblings as he felt he could correct the problems with the business in about 2 months. He would start their new home closer to town once the business was okay.

Their peace was about to come to an end. Waiting for them on Lottie's porch Aunt Mae, her stance was not welcoming. Both hands were on her hip and Jason swore he saw steam coming from her ears. The Irish devil, the nickname given to her by Josh, Jeremy and Jemma, approached the couple wagging her finger and scowling. Jason remembered asking her if she was there to offer him condolences. It didn't stop her. She went on and on about his plans for the children, boarding school or putting them up for adoption, the business was disaster, and her niece was never going to live in the hovel they called home. Jason who normally would have argued with the old goat turned to Kathleen and advised her that he had never struck a female before but if he stay he fear that he would.

He ignored Aunt Mae and went to the porch where Lottie and his family were gathered and watched. He didn't think that Jemma and Jeremy totally understood her ramblings, but it was obvious Josh did. He recollected the look of fear in Josh's eyes as he questioned whether Jason was going to send them away. Jason extended his hand in front of him, Josh smiled and put his on top, both Jeremy and Jemma followed.

Jason thanked and kissed Lottie. He would see her tomorrow. He walked up to the spot where Kathleen and the old battle ax were screaming at each other. He kissed his bride to be. He would be back for breakfast with the gang as he needed to arrange the funeral for the next day. He turned to Aunt Mae and with all the self- control he could muster up politely said they would talk to tomorrow.

He loaded his family into the wagon which had just bought their dead father down from the mountain. He remembered praying. God give me the strength to do what I must.


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning Chapter 9

Lottie walked around the backroom table pouring coffee for her guests. "We need a couple of rounds of coffee before any more drinks. It is only a few minutes past noon." Clancy objected, everyone else agreed with Lottie. Candy had once again joined everyone as Molly and Chris were over a friend's house.

Candy anxiously inquired as to where they were. It was the day before the funeral. Lottie remembered it was a day of healing and love for the most part. Jason and crew arrived early in the morning. Kathleen had arranged a picnic lunch as once the funeral arrangements were finished, Jason, she and the children planned on going to the camp. Jason wanted to investigate everything regarding the business.

Lottie's beautiful smile appeared, "Johnathan was an admired and loved man. One of the biggest surprises occurred when Adam Stemple with a large group of men with their tools and a wagon pulled up in front of my bar. Jason, Kathleen, and I went out to see what was happening. Adam and the men had heard about some of the equipment being in disrepair. They were going to the camp to see what they could make good to honor Johnathan. Each man agreed that Johnathan had always been there to help them in a time of need. Kathleen was so overwhelmed by this show of generosity that she hugged and kissed everyone with tears pouring out of her eyes. Jason shook everyone hands, thanked them and promised to continue his father's behavior."

Aaron piped up," Hey, I was in that group of men with my father. We spent a long day working. Josh, Jeremy and Jemma wanted to go to the camp with us; my father was reluctant to have Jeremy and Jemma join us. I took responsibility for them. Josh and Jeremy were a lot of help, Jemma just watched and absorbed everything." Both Josh and Jeremy sat straight up. "Are you remembering what I am remembering?" laughed Josh. Jeremy looked at Aaron and Jemma, "You started flirting way back then. Lottie sent some sandwiches. Jemma didn't sit with Josh and me, she went and sat with her lunch next to you. Josh and I did not understand but we heard you telling her that she was going to be a real heartbreaker someday." Clancy decided to join the conversation,"I don't know if that is the most romantic thing I have heard or the sickest." Aaron shook his head,"She was a cute little girl that is all."

The next surprise of the day was a visit from Wakonda and a few of his braves. He and Jason grabbed each other by their arms as they had been friends. Lottie shook her head and smiled, "Kathleen's eyes practically doubled in size, she had never seen an American Indian much less be close enough to touch one. Wakonda was sent by his father, the chief, to honor Jason's father who was always good and fair to the Indian. He had bought otter skins for the family. Wakonda grabbed Jason again and told him that he would be a great chief of his family as he knew his heart. With that they left." Candy interrupted, Lottie. how would you best describe Johnathan?" Lottie thought for a moment, "Larger than life. He had lived in the lap of luxury and left it. I don't believe he ever regretted his decision either. He lived by the motto always treat people the way you want to be treated. He adored his family and loved his work. Anyone who made his acquaintance was luckier for it. Sound like anyone we know?" Clancy chimed in let's have a toast to Jason.

"Kathleen and Jason met with Reverend Sheffield. People had been in the chapel all day stopping at the coffin and saying a prayer. The funeral service would be the next day at 11AM with burial afterwards. Jason had wished to keep it simple but it was evident that whole town was attending. He had not realized how intertwined his father had become in Seattle." added Lottie.

Candy proceeded to enquire about the whereabouts of the Irish Devil. Lottie answered, "We were all relieved, she appeared to be busy telegraphing Ireland. Kathleen informed us that her father had arranged for the local telegraph to be put on his property. I was suspicious of her but also content not to have her making a scene. She in an atypical move rented the best carriage in town to drive them after their wedding back to the cabin or box as she preferred to call them. It was beautiful and seated four. Josh agreed to drive them back. I just had a feeling in the gut of my stomach she was up to no good."

"Finally, Aunt Mae approached Jason and requested a few minutes alone. I put them in the room upstairs next to mine because a former customer had kicked a hole in the wall . I had placed a small desk to hide it but I could hear everything." "Lottie!," everyone howled. She shrugged her shoulders "You wouldn't believe the number of ways I get my gossip and about whom I have gossip. So shush."

Lottie continued ,"Kathleen has told him that she was kind and sweet to her back in Ireland. He wanted to have a positive relationship with her but he won't tolerate her belittling everyone he loves"started a Jason. Aunt Mae sounded as if she wanted to make amends. Aunt Mae spoke of what a wonderful life Kathleen had in Ireland. Jason disputed it since Kathleen complained about being lonely and isolated. She was being ridiculous according to Aunt Mae. The civility was about to come to an end. Aunt Mae begged Jason to reject Kathleen and send her home." Aaron at this point stood and thanked the Bolts for not being so difficult about his and Jemma's marriage. Clancy felt that Jason should have tied her to a log and sent down the river. The Bolts were all sad for their brother since he had to handle this on top of everything else.

Lottie felt that Aunt Mae was circulating around the room. Aunt Mae insisted that he would do both of them a favor by breaking it off as he was never marrying her. Her father agreed that she was never going to be responsible for his uncultured siblings. Her father had agreed to put them in boarding schools but Jason was to cut ties. He did not want his daughter associating with a bar keep of questionable morals. She couldn't possibly live in the woods in a cabin which a commoner would live. She didn't find anything worthwhile about Seattle or its people. Jason listened and when she was done, he informed her that Kathleen had been told she could leave and she chose to stay. He rose and left the room.

Lottie scurried downstairs in hopes of beating Aunt Mae. She saw Jason and Kathleen in a deep discussion. From what she could overhear she felt that Jason was actually defending what she said. He kept saying this is not what I promised you, things have changed. Kathleen got him to sit at a table and plopped herself into his lap. She stared him in the face and proclaimed her undying love. She said, " You have no idea what riches you have here. Your neighbors are helping not out of duty but they care deeply for you and your family. I want to be part of this with you and Josh, Jeremy and the little heathen."

Jason rose from the table and gave Kathleen a kiss goodnight. He wished that his parents had an opportunity to know her as they would love her. He feared the funeral but the next day, she would be his wife. He could get through anything to get to his wedding.

He left with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

The Beginning Chapter 10

Lottie asked Josh and Jeremy whether they wanted to talk about the funeral. Both declined but said they would join in the conversation should they have something of importance. Candy started to cry as she was going to miss her mother's funeral. Everyone made an attempt to console her. Clancy's idea was another shot which literally was shot down by everyone else. Lottie decided a piece of Wild Berry pie would be appropriate.

Aaron asked to talk," The church was overflowing with mourners. Johnathan was a character, one could not help but like the man and it was evident that day. Jason had dressed him in his kilt. When the citizens of Seattle heard that he was being buried in his kilt, everyone laughed. Johnathan would bring that kilt out whenever he had a reason to celebrate. It could be some important day on the Scottish calendar, religious holiday, his birthday, his family's birthdays. You name it. He always bought a round of beers." Clancy added "Sounds like a good man."

Lottie remembered that the service ended up being hours as so many wanted to share some story about Johnathan. Lottie reminisced, "Jason, Josh, and Jeremy looked so proud as stories were shared. Kathleen appeared amazed at the outpouring of raw emotions being regaled. She kept elbowing her aunt to make sure she was absorbing all of it." Jemma straightened up and wondered about her whereabouts. "You were wedged between Kathleen and Jason snoring." chuckled Lottie.

Jason was the last to speak. He took the whole family up with him. He started, "First, we wish to thank everyone for your generosity and the outpouring of love towards us and our father. He was truly one of a kind and Josh, Jeremy, Jemma and I were blessed to have him for our da. He rarely raised his voice to us and when he did you knew it was serious. He never raised a hand to any of us and believe me when I say I tested his metal more than a few times. Two times when I realized how much he really loved me were when my mother died. He had his hands filled with my younger siblings. He realized I was at an age where I was reluctant to show emotions. In the evening after working all day, taking care of the others, he would sit down and call me to him. We would sit and talk about how my mother's death affected me. The other time was when I was offered an opportunity to obtain a wonderful education in Scotland. He never hesitated and insisted that I go despite the fact he really needed me here. He wanted what was best for me. He always put his family first. Quite frankly, I don't know how we can go on without him, but we must. It is what he would want us to do. He was my best friend and the best friend a boy could hope for." Lottie sighed that Jason's voice was becoming shakey so they return to the pews.

Jeremy volunteered for the burial, "Jason had asked us if we wanted to have something buried with father. I had the first whistle when he taught me how to whittle, Jemma gave her favorite cloth doll, Josh gave his first fishing pole and Jason the book, Moby Dick, which they read together. As they started to put dirt on his casket, Josh, Jemma and I practically knocked Jason over grabbing a hold of him." Jeremy shook his head at the realization that until today, he had never thought about how Jason handled his father's death. There was no denying that they were extremely close. Jeremy added, "You know I don't remember Jason complaining. He would complain a bit about work but never us. DidJason have a chance to mourn?"

Josh decided the repass was his topic. Jason didn't have the money for a proper meal after the services. All the neighbors were aware of the situation so they improvised. He remembered all the neighbors had

prepared different dishes. Lottie's tables were out on the square. He heard that Kathleen was paying cost for beer thanks to Lottie. " I can't think of anyone who wasn't there, it was a larger gathering minus the brides then when the brides arrived. There were some people from Olympia who showed in the middle of the celebration of father's life. They were four big guys, must have been loggers. They weren't very friendly." Lottie agreed, "I recollect those fellows. I tried to talk with them but they dodged any questions which I asked. What really irked me is that they were agreeable to talking to Aunt Mae. I shouldn't complain, she behaved. God answered my prayers that she let the Bolts get thru the day in peace."

Everyone left the table to stretch their legs. Jemma appeared to be the most emphatic to the tale of how they became the foursome. She really wanted to hug Jason but he wasn't there. Aaron appeared to be far away in thought; he wished that he had remained friends with Jason but then their constant competition had produced two excellent businessmen. They had to be on their toes. Lottie observed the Bolts boys were conversing between themselves. Candy broke the silence," Where was Kathleen?" "She was primarily on Jason's arm. She was absorbing everything. She lived a very sheltered and wealthy life. She told me how touched she was with the day's happenings. She exuded pride in Jason and his family. She was so happy that she was going to be a Bolt. It just didn't add up."

Lottie excused herself to get some air. On the Stemble's porch was a rocker. Lottie rocked while reviewing the details of those horrendous days. Were they too close to the facts at the time, could they have all been wrong about what happened? She decided not to share her concerns with anyone and for a gifted gossip, this was not easy. If she shared her suspicions and that is all that they were, she would more than likely deeply wound if not destroy people that she loved. "I am taking this one to the grave" she turned and rejoined her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

The Beginning Chapter 11

Jason decided to submit to the memories of his father's death and Kathleen since they kept invading his subconscious whether he wanted them to or not. Johnathan was without a doubt Jason's hero, Jason wished to emulate him except business. Kathleen, the love of his life, was the one that got away. He reflected on Dena whom he had genuinely loved. She had an unexpected strength at the same time a softness similar to Kathleen. What was he thinking though? He was never going to succeed as an Amish man. He would have been miserable. He loves music and dancing, and there are times when you must fight. He had no desire to leave his family or the business which he built from practically nothing. He decided that he threw himself into that relationship out of fear of losing another love. He considered the brides, his sisters. He feared that he was not capable of truly moving on from Katheen.

The day of the wedding the Bolt cabin rose early. Kathleen had arranged their clothes the prior evening. Jason's attire was a navy blue three piece suit, he preferred his black one which had been worn at the funeral. Kathleen wanted nothing associated with the sadness. Josh wore a navy jacket and light blue pants. Jason shook his head as Josh's arms must have grown. Josh must have gone through a growth spurt, as soon as possible trip to Olympia would be required. Jeremy appeared quite handsome in a dark brown shirt with navy pants. Last but not least was Jemma. She sashayed around in a red dress with the diamond clips in her hair. Jason recollected that they were a mighty handsome family. They were excited and happy amazingly after the activities of the preceding days. Jason surveyed his family with both pride and trepidation. Can he really do this? Can he really do justice to the jobs his mother and father had initiated.

He breathed heavily on the walk to the chapel. They were at least 30 minutes early. The youngsters were beside themselves. Jason reminded them not to get dirty. Somehow, they successfully got to the chapel in one piece. It was only 930 so they were alone. Jason took a seat and thanked God for sending him Kathleen. The last few days had been the worse of his life but the future appeared bright.

He heard the door open to the chapel. He turned to see a visibly upset or ill Lottie. She staggered up the aisle and Jason now aware that she was crying rushed to her and inquired what was wrong . Josh, Jeremy, and Jemma gathered around her. She mumbled," I am so sorry."

She handed him an envelope with his name on it. Jason resisted opening it because he feared that his world was about to explode. Through her tears she managed, " They are gone. This was on the bed."

Jason requested that Lottie take his siblings outside for a moment. He needed privacy. He fingered the letter in disbelief. He turned and look at the cross at the front of the chapel. He wanted to know why. He opened the letter. The tears had started rolling down his handsome face. It was short and sweet. It appeared to be in her handwriting. It said

Jason,

I love you but I just can't .

Kathleen.

Jason sat in that pew for 30 minutes imagining what his life was going to be with Kathleen He started to leave wondering what was he going to say to Josh, Jeremy and Jemma.


	12. Chapter 12

The Beginning Chapter 12

Jemma was banging her fist into Lottie's table proclaiming "If I ever meet either Aunt Mae or Kathleen, somehow they will find their way to a nice snake pit about which I know." Jeremy added, "they would probably be comfortable there, they would be with their own." Lottie said "Whoa! Jason was terribly hurt but not bitter towards Kathleen. He repeatedly said he understood."

Lottie said "Lets get this done. Some of us need to work. When Jason came out the of chapel door ,he looked defeated. He just stood there as you all gathered around him staring into space. Josh who was more mature, had put some of the pieces together. He pulled on Jason's sleeve and asked if she left because of them." Lottie was beginning to tear up, "After Josh's question, his composure straighten up, his face brightened up. He sat down on the stairs and pull the three of you around him. Jason told you the she left because they had a fight last night which was untrue. Her leaving has absolutely nothing to do with you, she loved you."

Jeremy chimed in that he remember what happened next. Jason performed his "We are Bolts, we are rich in things that matter as we have each other. We can overcome anything. He extended his fist and one by one we placed ours on top."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and there stood Jason. "Was there a party to which I was not invited?" Jemma ran up and gave him a giant hug. Jason looked at his family and asked, "Did someone tell you that I was dying?"

Lottie stood up and patted his arm, "No, we haven't heard you are dying but your family thinks you are depressed or just not being yourself."

"I agree." he sighed. He realized Candy was present and he went directly to her side. "Candy, once again I am sorry about your loss. You know that I am here. We all are here for you I know that you and Jeremy are going to be fantastic with Molly and Christopher but it doesn't hurt to have additional support. Candy stood up and once again Jason was in the grip of another bear hug.

"My instincts are telling me that something else was discussed besides my bad mood." accused Jason.

Josh walked up to his brother and put his arm around his shoulder,"I know that I have not told you enough how much I appreciate you. We figured you were pushed off balance by the letter from Candy's mom. Pretty much Lottie and I were the only ones who remember much about the circumstances surrounding father's death and the wedding that wasn't."

"Ouch" grimaced Jason. "It's funny though. For the last couple days since the letter the sequence of events around da's death have been about all which I can think. For what ever reason, I just sat down and analyzed it all. I actually went step by step through the worse tome of my life. "

Jason continued," First, all of you are all grown up. You no longer need me giving orders and trying to protect you. It sort of frighten me a bit. I decided to embrace it. Jeremy, I am going to be giving you more responsibility around Bolt Bros Co. Josh , when Judge Cody is in town. you and I are going to discuss with him about you becoming a lawyer. Pixie, you are going to let me spoil my niece or nephew. I am going to start restoring our parents' cabin. I know we have the two but this one would be for remembering and telling the next generation about our family. I have telegraphed Scotland and asked for memorabilia to display. Aaron , we will share the history cabin with you. For myself, I may take more pleasure trips to Olympia not for saloon girls but for a partner. I have said good bye to Kathleen with no hard feelings. Any objections?." Josh, Jeremy, Jemma, Candy and Clancy all surrounded Jason happy and looking forward to the changes ahead. Lottie stood back and grabbed Aaron's arm, " I need to speak with you in private in the next couple of days." "More, Lottie? he enquired. "Yes, there is more to this story and I need your opinion. Don't bring Jemma because she reacts and doesn't always think."

Epilogue

In Olympia in front of the Olympia Hotel stood a handsome young man of 16 years. He had a beautiful head of black curly hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes. He stood 6 feet 3 inches and his attire was meticulous. He had a smile which lit up the world around him. He was surrounded by luggage.

An elderly women carrying fruit, tripped in front of him. He jumped from the porch and started picking up the produce. He found that she lived in the boarding house across the street and he carried her purchases to her home

A beautify women in a red dress exited the hotel and stood with the luggage. She called out to the young man,"Johnathan, the coach should be here soon." She spoke with a refined Irish brogue as did the young man. She had black wavy hair put up with pins which appeared to have diamonds on them. The stagecoach arrived. The driver asked for their tickets and his side kick loaded the luggage. The driver asked her name. "Kathleen Ryan O'Neill and son for Seattle". she replied. He asked, "will your husband be joining us?" "No, I am a widow." Kathleen replied. The driver offered her his condolences. She replied "No need."

Do you want me to continue the story or you have had enough. Put in the review section yes or no.


End file.
